Freedom Fighters Stand Part 1
by Ramillies
Summary: A 5 part story. This is the Prologue, setting the scene for the next 3 parts, each of which will set up for the final part.


**Sonic Underground**

**Freedom Fighters Stand**

This is a 5 part story following the end of Sonic Underground. It will include some characters that did not appear in Sonic Underground but did appear in other Sonic cartoons.

Story layout:

Part 1: Prologue

Part 2: Sonia's Rough Living

Part 3: Sonic and the Acorn

Part 4: Manic's Guide to Thieving

Part 5: Taking it to Robotnik

The Prologue is a short intro to the story and will provide the basis for the other parts.

Part 1: Prologue

_A year has passed since Sonic and his siblings, aided by Cyrus, scored a major victory over Robotnik and stole many months worth of supplies from Robotnik's freighter fleet. Shortly afterwards, once finding out just how much the Resistance had stolen from him, Robotnik upped his game against Sonic and his allies and launched a major offensive which resulted in Robotnik scoring a victory in roboticizing a fairly large portion of Freedom Fighters._

_Now the Resistance is struggling to keep going against Robotnik's relentless SWATbot forces but has managed to keep some safe areas. Sonic, Manic and Sonia regularly find themselves heading on increasingly dangerous missions just to allow the Resistance a few hours or so to regroup._

_Now, exhausted and highly frustrated, the trio decide to use the day they bought from wiping out one of Robotnik's largest SWATbot production facilities to visit the Oracle of Delphius for more answers._

"Man, no matter how many times we go here, it's hard to get used to all the snow." Manic moaned.

"No duh. Why do you think we always need about five layers of clothes to come up here? I'd rather ask why the Oracle lives up here and not somewhere a tad warmer...like in South Mobius." Sonia ranted.

"Take a chill pill you two; we'll be there in a Sonic second." Sonic said to his siblings as Sonia and Manic held on to him. "Let's juice!"

Sonic sped across the snowy landscape at an amazing pace, trusting himself that he remembered the way to the Oracle of Delphius' cave; he hated going the wrong way with Sonia around as he knew she would take advantage of every opportunity to mock him over his shortcomings. This time, however, Sonic had decided to get his own back on his sister.

'_We may be family and it might only be light hearted fun, but why make it easy for her to get one over on me? I've done a couple of dummy runs here in some free time to make sure I know the way so she'll be stunned when we arrive without a hitch.'_ Sonic thought as the trio neared the cave entrance.

"Are you sure we're going the right way Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"Is Robotnik round?"

"Last time you asked me that we ended up smacking into the portal in that strange mirror place and thrown back and dumped unceremoniously on the floor." Sonia's eyes narrowed at the memory with a stern glare aimed at Sonic.

"Well sis, the big round guy is a big round guy 'cause here we are sibs! The entrance to Oracle's cave!" Sonic announced as he skidded to a stop.

"Way to go bro, you got us here without a hitch...for once." Manic mocked his brother.

"Yeah I'm so cool, I know it, you know it, everyone knows it." Sonic replied, ignoring Manic's jest.

"But not one ounce of modesty in sight." Sonia muttered as she and Manic released their grip on Sonic.

The three hedgehogs walked deep into the cave until they came across a shimmering light.

"Man, is it just me or does he change the entrance every time we come here?" Sonic asked, scratching his head in confusion.

Sonia and Manic just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ah! The young hedgehogs have returned again." A voice echoed around the trio.

"Right on schedule." Sonic rolled his eyes, waiting the inevitable fall down into the Oracle's home.

"Oracle? Where are you?" Sonia shouted.

"We're waiting!" Sonic called.

The ground shifted and opened up beneath them. The three hedgehogs all screamed as they fell down the hole, through a small waterfall and landed on the floor. The three picked themselves up and dusted themselves off.

"Man, if I have to suffer any more falls like that, I might end up with some spine damage. I've had enough of rough landings for a lifetime why can't he just have a flight of stairs like a normal person?" Manic complained as he rubbed his back.

"I agree with you on both fronts there, bro." Sonic nodded at his brother.

"Welcome back, young hedgehogs. So nice to see you all so well...mostly." The Oracle of Delphius emerged from the next room, greeting the freedom fighters and taking note of Manic's painful back.

"Oracle, we've..." Sonia started.

"Come back to find answers as to why you haven't been reunited with your mother yet." Oracle smiled at the hedgehogs.

"Can't you let me finish the question _before_ you answer?" Sonia fumed.

"Ah yes, these are indeed stressful times for the Resistance; Robotnik has doubled his efforts in trying to stop you, he's getting desperate you know. His desperation has bought him quite a lot of time and without your next phase, AND you will be pleased to know your final phase, of training he will eventually succeed." Oracle explained.

"So what's the step this time?" Sonic asked eagerly.

"Something very different." Oracle said cryptically.

"Aw come on! I need something more to go on than that!" Sonic groaned.

Oracle laughed lightly at Sonic's despair.

"The three of you are indeed a great team; you compliment each other's strengths and cover all of your weaknesses. BUT what if you are separated for a long period of time? What about permanently? You would find yourselves easily captured by Robotnik and then all of Mobius would be doomed."

"One inspiring speech, dude." Manic said sarcastically, which promptly was met with Sonia elbowing him in the chest.

"What I am saying my sarcastic friend, is the three of you will split up and work on your weaknesses in conjunction with your strengths. I will contact each of you in your dreams over the coming nights and tell you of the journeys that await each of you." Oracle explained to the trio.

"What about Robotropolis? Surely Buttnik will wipe most of our guys out?" Sonic asked worriedly.

"Fear not Sonic, by laying low for a while you will lull Robotnik into a false sense of security. He will focus on other plans more and all but ignore the Resistance forces around Robotropolis. I will elaborate more when I visit you in your dreams." Oracle explained as his left hand glowed.

A glowing light surrounded the hedgehogs as Oracle's fading voice filled their minds.

"Have a safe journey home hedgehogs and remember: I shall visit each of you in your dreams."

In a flash the three hedgehogs were gone. The Oracle of Delphius sighed heavily as a hooded figure appeared in the room.

"It is done?" The female voice asked.

"Indeed it is, Queen Aleena. In a matter of days, your children will go their separate ways for a while and learn to fight Robotnik's forces without each other to rely on." Oracle told the Queen in hiding.

"I don't know if they are ready for this yet." Aleena lamented.

"You speak as a mother would, which is to be expected. You know I wouldn't send them off to do something I did not believe they were capable of. All three of them are ready, and besides, they will not be fighting alone. There are would-be allies out there that would serve the Resistance better if they joined with your sons and daughter rather than fight Robotnik by they're lonesome." Oracle explained to Aleena.

"I guess you are right...you are an Oracle after all." Aleena smiled to herself. "Maybe the time draws near for us to become the Council of Four and finally bring Robotnik to justice."

The Oracle just quietly grunted to himself, not offering the Queen a response.

* * *

><p>In mere seconds the trio of hedgehogs found themselves back in your hideout in Robotropolis.<p>

"I guess that visit kinda makes me have more questions than answers." Manic stated.

"Ditto bro. What's he on about our 'weaknesses'? I ain't got any." Sonic smiled smugly.

Manic rolled his eyes and Sonia raised an eyebrow at Sonic as Sonic looked at his siblings.

"What?" Sonic was confused by his siblings' reactions.

"Dude, you've got weaknesses."

"Yeah, you are impatient, headstrong, too proud, impulsive..." Sonia started reeling off all of Sonic's weaknesses.

"Okay okay! So maybe I've got one or two faults! Everyone has! Shall I reel off all of **your** weaknesses Sonia? How about you Manic?" Sonic snapped angrily.

"As you'd say 'take a chill pill' bro." Manic held his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, cool it Sonic, you brought it on yourself."

"Yeah, anyways, I don't really like the idea of not doing anything for a few days or so to stop Robotnik. It's too risky; he could roboticize a number of Freedom Fighters if he gets lucky." Sonic said, changing the subject.

"I don't like it either, but we have to trust the Oracle. He does see things in the future, you know?" Sonia replied, slightly mocking Sonic.

"I half agree with both of you. I'm not down with letting Buttnik get an advantage over us, but I do see where the Oracle dude is coming from." Manic stated his point of view.

"I guess so. Guess this means we'll have to deal with Robotnik and his goof balls at another date." Sonic sighed.

"There is one problem I can see." Sonia said to her brothers.

Sonic and Manic looked at each other and then at Sonia.

"And that would be...?" Sonic and Manic both said at the same time.

"Well if we have to go to different parts of Mobius, how are we all going to get to our destinations? Sonic, you can run but Manic and I both can't take the van and I don't think Manic could use his hoverboard to go to his destination without being spotted by SWATbot patrols." Sonia told them.

"Hmm, I might be able to do something about that sis. Let me go and talk to Cyrus and see what he can do." Sonic suggested.

"Okay, but keep out of sight of the SWATbots and please don't fight them." Sonia pleaded.

"Hey no prob sis, this is me we're talking about." Sonic grinned.

Sonia gave Sonic an 'I'm being serious here' look.

"I'm only kidding Sonia. I'll be careful, I promise." Sonic said as he raced of at sonic speed.

"You are you, Sonic Hedgehog, and THAT is what worries most." Sonia sighed as she watched the blue streak get further away from the hideout.

"You don't give him enough credit, sis."

"I know him too well Manic, as do you, he can't resist toying with Robotnik if the opportunity arises." Sonia worried.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Sonic returned to the hideout to only find Manic still about.<p>

"Sonia gone to bed?" Sonic queried.

"Yeah, I think she got too stressed about what you might do if you came across some SWATbots." Manic explained.

"Seriously? Well then it's a good thing that the main hedgehog is full of surprises. Didn't tease one of them." Soinc proudly stated.

"Didn't or couldn't?" Manic raised an eyebrow.

"Truth be told, couldn't. Never saw a single SWATbot, but hey, what Sonia doesn't know won't hurt her right?"

Sonic and Manic laughed as Sonic walked over to Manic and the pair high fived each other.

"So how'd it go down there bro?"

"All sorted out. Cyrus and the guys are going to build Sonia a replacement motorbike for her. I told them about what the Oracle said to us, so the two go hand in hand. We can lay low while the other guys keep busy building the bike." Sonic explained.

"Awesome, man. You know, I think I'm gonna go to bed now too. See ya tomorrow morning bro." Manic walked off.

"Night bud."

Sonic sat on a chair for a while before he too decided it was time to sleep.

"Wonder what the Oracle has in store of us." Sonic muttered as he retired to his room.

* * *

><p>The following morning all three of the hedgehogs found themselves waking up earlier than they would have liked. Each one had been visited by the Oracle and now they all sat, not speaking a word while getting their heads around what they had been told. They sat for nearly half an hour before Sonic decided it didn't feel right to not say anything to his siblings.<p>

"So...Sonia, you know where Acorn Forest is?" Sonic asked.

"Huh? Where's who?" Sonia was a little distracted.

"Not 'who', where is Acorn Forest?" Sonic repeated.

"Ain't that the forest in East Mobius, not far from Iron City?" Manic decided to try and help Sonic out.

Sonia blinked a couple of times before seemingly coming to her senses.

"Acorn Forest? Oh yeah, East Mobius, erm...about ten miles or so outside Iron City. Why do you want to know, Sonic?"

"It's where the Oracle is sending me. How about you guys?"

"Dude, I've got to go a long way south through the deserts to a number of villages to stop Robotnik's forces there. Man, it's gonna take me days to get there." Manic moaned.

"I've got to go west to the Isle of Dominicaine and aid the Resistance there. But I don't know how I'm going to get there." Sonia said forlornly.

"That reminds me! Hey sis, Cyrus is gonna build you a new bike. I told him that we were all going to separate parts of Mobius and I asked him if he could build you a bike. It'll give the others the best way to lay low until we leave." Sonic told his sister.

"Oh really! Wow, thanks Sonic." Sonia beamed as she rushed over to Sonic and gave him a crushing hug.

"Manic...help! Can't...breathe!"

"Heh, sorry Sonic but I'd be a cruel brother to spoil my sister's fun. You're on your own dude."

Over the next week the trio discussed their visit from the Oracle and gathered as much information on the places they were going to. Sonic wasn't thrilled by the idea of going to a place where the Freedom Fighters were made up of people who disliked the hedgehog royal lineage and regularly cursed his bad luck. Sonia got her bike from Cyrus and the trio bid farewell to each other as they all set off on their different paths.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Robotnik was starting to feel a little edgy.<p>

"What do you mean you haven't found any trace of the hedgehogs?" Robotnik yelled incredulously at the monitor with Sleet on the other end.

"_Sir, we've been looking for days now and dhere hasn't been a peep out of dhe hedgehogs."_ Sleet said apologetically.

"I'm starting to wonder what they are up to...keep looking and don't report back until you find something!" Robotnik bellowed.

"_Yes sir! Sleet out."_

As the monitor went blank, Robotnik slumped in his seat. He was truly worried that he hadn't heard or seen any trace of the three meddlesome hedgehogs for nearly a week and a half now.

'_Surely they must be planning something big. I know I've hit them hard over the past year but it's not as if they haven't retaliated and hit back. They never go this long without doing something, Sonic just isn't patient enough to go more than three days without destroying something of mine, and Sonia couldn't be able to keep away from all the luxuries she's used to or keep away from that dim-witted moron Bartleby.'_ Robotnik thought to himself.

"Sir, surveillance teams have picked up three signatures moving in separate directions away from the city." One of Robotnik's SWATbots said to him.

"Interesting. Get me a visual on all of them." Robotnik ordered.

"Yes sir." The SWATbot walked over to the main computer and tuned the live feed onto the monitors.

Robotnik's jaw dropped when he saw the monitors.

"It's them! The hedgehogs...but what are they doing? Each going off in a different direction?" Robotnik found he had more questions than answers.

"Orders sir?" The SWATbot asked.

"Keep surveillance on all three of them; I want to know where they are going. Get three separate squads of SWATbots ready to depart in pursuit in ten hours. I want the hedgehogs to reach their destinations first, before they are dealt with permanently."

"Yes sir." The SWATbot acknowledged before leaving.

Robotnik put his hands together as an evil smile formed on his face.

"Soon, Queen Aleena, your little heirs will be removed entirely and then you will surrender to me! And when you do, I will roboticize you." Robotnik started laughing evilly.

The End.

Coming next Part 2: Sonia's Rough Living.

Edited 9th August 2011

Hmm...noticed I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters, places or robots connected to the Sonic franchise. I, however, do claim ownership of Iron City and the Isle of Dominicaine since I made them both up and both are not based on any real place. Any likeness is purely coincidental.


End file.
